Dear Santa
by autumnpanda
Summary: Dear Santa! Based by "Gadis Kecil yang Berani Meminta" - Chicken Soup for the Kid's Soul. Hanya kisah sederhana seorang bocah Korea penderita Cerebal Palsy. Tolong jangan di bash, maupun di flame! Cerita ini dibuat untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kekurangan dalam hidupnya :D Thank you..


"Dear, Santa!"

.

.

**Dear Santa! based by "Gadis Kecil yang Berani Meminta" - Chicken Soup for the Kid's Soul**

**.**

**.**

**:: Disclaimer : God, Parents, Family, Agency, Fans, Alan D. Shultz and Me ::**

**:: Rated : K(+) ::**

**:: Genre(s) : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Drama ::**

**:: Cast(s) : Kim Myunsoo (You), D.O (Do Kyungsoo) of EXO, Suho (Kim Joonmyun) of EXO, slight others ::**

**:: Warning(s) : Typo(s), Misstypo(s), Weird, AU, M-Preg, etc ::**

**:: NB : If all of you doesn't like this fanfiction from the casts or pairing, please don't read. Thank you~ ^_^ ::**

**:: Happy Reading ::**

.

.

* * *

Ketika aku baru saja berbelok melewati tikungan koridor sekolah. Aku secara tidak sengaja menabrak Gerald. Seorang anak lelaki jangkung dari kelas lima yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Jangan tutup kedua matamu saat kau sedang berjalan, _crippled_! Dasar sipit!" teriak anak itu sambil menghinaku. Aku yang baru duduk di kelas tiga pun hanya diam, tidak membalas kata-katanya.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan mimik mengejek ia mengangkat kaki kanannya dan berjalan terpincang-pincang meniru cara berjalanku.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku sejenak, dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. _Jangan dipikirkan_, pikirku sambil berlalu menuju kelas.

Awalnya aku berniat ingin melupakan kejadian tadi. Tapi sepulang sekolah aku justru semakin teringat dengan ejekan jahat Gerald. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Gerald saja yang mengejekku seperti itu di sekolah.

Hampir semua senior-seniorku di sekolah selalu mengejekku seperti tadi. Entah menirukan cara berjalanku, atau menirukan bentuk kedua mataku yang sedikit lebih sipit daripada mereka. Aku sudah bosan. Kadang-kadang, di kelas yang ramai sekalipun aku selalu merasa sendirian karena tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku.

Dan malam ini, ketika kami -aku dan Mommy- sedang menikmati _spaghetti_ keju buatan Mommy sembari menunggu kedatangan Daddy, aku hanya diam saja dan memutar-mutarkan garpuku tanpa berniat menghabiskan makanan favoritku itu.

Mommy memandangiku dengan gelisah, mungkin ia tahu jika aku sedang ada masalah di sekolah. Tapi beruntungnya, ia tidak menanyakan apa pun padaku dan hanya menyuruhku untuk segera menghabiskan makananku.

.

Saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Inggris yang diberikan Sir Thomas beberapa saat yang lalu, Daddy pulang. Sembari membawa kabar baik -katanya-, dan menunjukkannya padaku.

"Ada lomba menulis surat permohonan untuk Santa di Radio. Mungkin kau ingin mengikutinya Myunsoo-_ya_." ucap Daddy sembari mengusap rambutku.

Aku memandang Daddy dan Mommy bergantian. _Surat permohonan untuk Santa_?

"_Can I ask something from him_, _Dad_?" tanyaku dengan pandangan berbinar. Mungkin melalui ini aku bisa merubah cara pandang semua orang di sekolahku.

"_Yes of course_. _You can ask anything_,_ chagiya_." balas Mommy dan tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk kedua orang tuaku dengan erat.

"_Gomawo appa_. _Saranghae_.."

* * *

Aku tersenyum saat memikirkan apa yang harus aku tulis untuk Santa di surat permohonanku nanti. Mommy berpikir aku pasti meminta hadiah sebuah teropong bintang yang selama ini aku inginkan. Daddy sendiri mengira aku pasti meminta agar aku bisa berlibur ke Korea, negara dimana Mom dan juga Dad berasal.

Aku kemudian membelalakkan kedua mataku saat sebuah gagasan yang lumayan keren muncul di kepalaku. Aku lalu mengambil pensil dan kertas, dan segera menulis surat.

_Santa Claus yang baik._

_Annyeong haseyo Santa ^_^_, _namaku Kim Myunsoo_, _aku berusia 9 tahun dan sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 St. Patrick Elementary School_, _Los Angeles_.

_Aku mempunyai seorang Mommy yang sering melarangku memanggilnya Mom karena dia seorang Pria_, _yeah- aku memang memiliki orang tua yang cukup unik_. _Daddy-ku sendiri adalah seorang pengusaha di L.A_, _dia akan pergi bekerja ketika aku belum menyelesaikan sarapan pagiku_, _dan pulang ketika aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah_.

_Kami adalah orang Korea yang pindah ke USA karena halmeoni -granny- melarang hubungan Mom dan Dad_. _Kami sendiri baru pindah kemari saat Mom sedang mengandungku_.

_Santa_ _yang baik_, _aku punya masalah di sekolah_. _Bisakah kau menolongku untuk mengatasinya_?_ Anak-anak suka sekali meledek kondisiku yang sedikit berbeda dengan mereka_._ Mereka selalu menghina mataku yang sipit_, _mengejek kulitku yang tidak putih kemerahan dan terbebas dari bintik-bintik_, _mereka juga selalu mengata-ngatai cara berjalanku yang cukup aneh_.

_Aku mengidap _cerebal palsy_ sejak lahir_, _aku menderita penyakit itu karena Mom bersikeras ingin tetap mempertahankanku walaupun kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan untuk mengandung apalagi melahirkanku_, _dan aku sangat bersyukur karena Mom mampu melakukannya untukku dan kemudian merawatku hingga aku bisa seperti ini_.

_Santa yang baik_, _aku memiliki satu keinginan sederhana_. _Benar-benar sederhana Santa_, _dan aku harap kau bisa memberikan hal tersebut padaku_._ Aku sudah berulang kali memintanya pada Tuhan_, _tapi aku tahu jika Tuhan sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini_. _Karena itu untuk saat ini aku memintanya padamu sebagai kado natalku tahun ini_.

_Santa yang baik_, _bisakah kau memberiku satu hari saja tanpa ada orang-orang yang menggodaku_. _Aku ingin mempunyai teman seperti anak-anak yang lain Santa_.

_Tolong bantu aku ya_?

_Salam sayang_.

_Myunsoo_

* * *

Kedua mata sipitku yang tidak memiliki kelopak membelalak lebar ketika beberapa hari kemudian mendapati Dad yang awalnya hendak berangkat menuju kantor, justru kembali dengan sebuah Koran di tangan kanannya.

"Myunsoo! _Look_! Suratmu ada di Koran pagi ini!" pekik Dad dan menunjukkan koran tersebut padaku. Aku meletakkan sendok sereal yang kupegang, dan mulai melihat koran yang dibawa oleh Dad barusan. Dan benar saja, di halaman pertama koran tersebut terdapat fotoku serta surat yang sebenarnya akan kutujukan untuk Santa.

Mom tampak tergopoh-gopoh berlari dari dalam dapur sembari masih mengenakan apron berwarna biru langit, dan juga spatula di tangannya. Ia memandang Dad dan aku bergantian dengan bingung, lalu menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada kami.

Aku tersenyum lalu mengacungkan koran tersebut ke arah Mom.

"_I get my present from Santa_." jawabku sembari kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini jauh lebih manis.

Mom menerima koran yang aku berikan, kemudian ia membacanya secara perlahan. Kedua mata Mom yang seperti burung hantu itu secara teliti memeriksa setiap kata di suratku. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku bisa melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Kontan saja Daddy langsung memeluknya erat sembari mengecup rambut Mom yang ikal.

"_Gwaenchana-yo yeobo_.." bisik Dad berusaha menenangkan Mom. Mom mengangguk kecil, dan kemudian menarik tubuhku untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau memang putera _eomma_ yang paling hebat!" puji Mom dan mencium sebelah pipiku lembut.

"_Eomma_ juga ibu yang paling hebat di dunia!" balasku dan semakin mempererat pelukan kami.

Daddy menyunggingkan senyuman malaikat khas-nya, dan ikut memeluk kami berdua jauh lebih erat.

"Kalian berdua yang terhebat untukku."

* * *

Kisahku dan juga suratku kemudian menyebar dengan cepat di seluruh penjuru kota, bahkan negeri. Koran-koran dan juga radio selalu menceritakan kisahku ini kepada seluruh masyarakat di Amerika. Bahkan aku juga sempat di wawancarai di salah satu stasiun televisi negeri ditemani Mom dan juga Dad.

Akhir-akhir ini juga, rumahku selalu dibanjiri surat-surat serta kartu ucapan yang berisi semangat dan dukungan untukku. Berbagai macam ukuran serta warna amplop-pun bergiliran memenuhi kotak surat yang baru dibuat Dad beberapa hari terakhir.

Harapanku -yang aku minta kepada Santa-, akhirnya terkabul! Aku tidak pernah lagi digoda ataupun di hina lagi di sekolah. Bukan hanya sehari, tapi sudah berhari-hari, dan aku senang.

Gerald pun bahkan datang ke kelasku pada saat jam istirahat sembari meminta maaf dan memberiku apel sebagai tanda persahabatan kami. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya, dan langsung melakukan _high five_ seperti yang anak-anak lakukan saat bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka.

_Well_, memiliki teman rasanya tidak buruk juga!

Selama musim dingin menjelang natal yang tak terlupakan itu, lebih dari tiga ribu orang dari seluruh dunia –bahkan Korea, mengirimkan surat persahabatan, dan ucapan natal kepadaku. Aku bersama-sama dengan Mom -dan bersama dengan Dad jika dia tidak sibuk-, selalu membaca semua surat mereka, dan membalasnya semampu kami. Beberapa dari pengirim surat tersebut juga ada yang menderita cacat sepertiku, dan sebagian dari mereka pernah digoda saat mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Melalui surat serta kartu ucapan itu, aku bisa sedikit melihat dunia yang selama ini kukira sempit. Aku baru menyadari, ternyata masih ada orang yang sangat peduli dengan kondisiku, sehingga aku merasa aku tidak akan kesepian lagi meski aku digoda seperti apa pun.

Aku sendiri cukup senang ketika menerima surat dari Zi Fan, seorang pemuda berusia tiga belas tahun asal Cina tapi tinggal di Kanada, yang juga menuliskan dukungan untukku.

_Dear Myunsoo_.

_Hai_, _aku Wu Zi Fan_. _Aku seorang Chinese_, _dan sekarang aku tinggal di Kanada bersama dengan Baba dan juga Mamaku_.

_Myunsoo_, _jika kau mengira kau tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini_. _Kau salah besar_!

_Kau masih memiliki kedua orang tuamu yang menyayangimu sepenuh hati mereka_. _Kau masih memiliki banyak teman jika kau mau mencarinya_.

_Dulu aku juga pernah mengalami apa yang kau rasakan_. _Tapi Mama dan Baba selalu menyuruhku untuk menutup telinga dan membiarkan semuanya berbicara semau mereka_.

_Well Myunsoo_, _aku ingin berteman denganmu_! _Aku akan mengunjungimu awal liburan nanti_, _tapi sebelum itu tolong balas suratku dan berikan aku alamat rumahmu ya_? _Kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama_. _Tidak akan ada yang berani mengejek kita Myunsoo_! _Karena kalaupun ada_, _kita tidak akan memedulikannya_.

_Baiklah_, _Myunsoo_! _Aku kira cukup sampai di sini dulu suratku_!

_Tetap semangat dan hadapi semuanya dengan senyuman lebar_! _Katakan pada dunia jika kau adalah anak yang hebat_! _Jia you Myunsoo_! _Fighting_!

_Regard._

_Zi Fan_

* * *

Dan awal liburan natal yang bersalju itu, Zi Fan benar-benar datang mengunjungi rumahku. Dia datang bersama dengan Mom dan juga Daddy-nya -aku baru tahu jika Mommy-nya Zi Fan ternyata juga seorang pria yang manis, sama seperti Mommy-ku-.

Dengan ramah Mommy Wu -begitu aku memanggilnya-, memberikan sekotak kue beras -kue khas Korea- pada keluarga kami. Mom dengan hangat menerima pemberian keluarga Zi Fan dan mempersilahkan mereka semua masuk.

Daddy Wu, ayah Zi Fan yang sangat tampan itu kemudian menyalami Daddy dan membuka pembicaraan mereka dengan urusan orang dewasa yang tidak begitu aku mengerti. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, dan menatap seorang pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi berambut pirang -aku yakin seratus persen jika dia mengecatnya- dengan mata yang mirip panda -mirip dengan mata Mommy Wu- sedang menatapku sembari tersenyum manis.

"Hai, aku Zi Fan! Salam kenal!" ucapnya riang dan menyalami sebelah tanganku hangat.

Aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku ke atas, dan menyambut senyuman Zi Fan jauh lebih hangat.

"Aku Myunsoo, salam kenal juga! Ngomong-ngomong, ayo berteman Zi Fan-_sshi_!"

* * *

**E.N.D**

* * *

_**Well**_**, saya tahu kalo ini aneh *pundung di pojokan***

**Tapi entah kenapa saya ingin sekali membuatnya *padahal yang lain aja belum kelar* *plak***

**Btw ada yang mau mengomentari ****^_^ *ngarep***

**Kisah selanjutnya dari keluarga TaoRis ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam sayang dari autumnpanda!**

**Aku mencintai kaliaaan~ :***


End file.
